


Don’t Let This Fire Burn Out Yet

by awriterofthings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: A training accident leaves Lexa paralyzed and unable to participate in the upcoming Olympics. She shuts everyone out except her sister, Anya, but can Clarke rekindle the friendship that they once had?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Anya Woods let out a deep breath as she tried to remain patient with her younger sister, Lexa. Lexa had been in a snowboarding accident three months ago that left her paralyzed from the waist down and harder to deal with for anyone who wasn’t Anya.

              “Lexa,” Anya began, calmly. “You don’t want me to cancel my trip with Raven but you don’t want anyone else here with you. What do you want?”

              “I don’t need a babysitter,” Lexa huffed as she watched the current Olympic event that was currently airing on television. “I can take care of myself.”

              “I’m not saying that you can’t.” Anya turned to fully face her sister on the couch. “It’s only been three months…,” Anya thought about her next words carefully. “You might still need help until you figure out how-,”

              “I don’t need help,” Lexa stated. “You chose to move in here when I told you that I was fine. You chose to skip out on Pyeongchang when I told you not to. You-,”

              “Okay, I get it. But Lexa, you’re my sister. I wouldn’t just leave you to fend for yourself.”

              “All I’m hearing is that you feel obligated to suffer with me.”

              Anya was about to respond when the commentators on TV caught her attention.

              “ _As I’m sure anyone who follows snowboarding knows, Lexa Woods, who received a Gold Medal last Winter Olympics in the Halfpipe, will not be participating in Pyeongchang due to an incident three months ago while training.”_

_“That’s right and it’s really such a shame. She was on track to becoming one of the best out there. Her sister as well. I would have really liked to see Anya out here but she decided to pull out of Pyeongchang for obvious reasons. I do wish them both the best and-,”_

Anya turned off the television and looked at her sister, who looked surprisingly calm. “You okay?”

              Lexa gestured to the TV. “You should’ve gone.”

              “I made the choice I wanted to make,” Anya replied, simply.

              Lexa let out a breath. Anya had been there for her since the moment she hit the ground wrong. She had given up so much already and she wasn’t about to stop her from going on a trip her girlfriend, Raven, had planned for them. “Who are you trying to make me deal with for a week?”

              Anya smiled. “Clarke. She won’t be here a lot but she’ll be here enough to help out. And I know you two get along so she seemed like the perfect choice.”

              Lexa only seemed to tense up more at hearing that. “Not her.”

              Anya’s shoulders dropped. “Why not? You two had been hanging out a lot before…,” Anya stopped and rephrased what she had been about to say. “You’re friends and she misses you. She told me you haven’t responded to a single message she’s sent you.”

              “We weren’t friends; we were acquaintances.”

              Anya rolled her eyes. “That’s bull and you know it. You spent all your free time together. And weren’t you planning to ask her out?”

              Lexa gestured to her legs. “Yeah, before my fall. Now that’s not exactly an option for me.”

              “Why not? You can still-,”

              “I’m not interested in dating.”

              Anya held up her hands in mock surrender. “Okay, okay. But she can still be here for you. It’s just a week and would you rather have some random here? Or worse, dad. If you think I hover…”

              Lexa groaned. “Okay, Clarke it is.”

              Anya smiled, triumphantly. “Awesome. And if for some reason Clarke can’t make it here because of school or whatever, Echo will help you with anything you need.” Echo was their neighbor and wasn’t much of a people person but she liked Lexa and Anya enough to at least grunt a greeting at them in passing. “So I’ll give Clarke a copy of the key and she’ll just stay in my room until I get back.”

              Lexa’s eyes narrowed at her sister. “You never said anything about her actually staying here.”

              “It’ll just make everything easier. If you’re not comfortable with it, I really don’t need to-,”

              “It’s fine. You’re going.” Lexa knew things were going to be awkward between her and Clarke. She had basically kicked the blonde out of her life without so much as an explanation and she was sure Clarke held at least a bit of animosity towards her for her behavior. She just hoped they could make it through the week without a deep conversation about it.

 

 

              Later that day, Anya was at Raven’s apartment, talking to Clarke about everything she needed to know. “And really, if you think you won’t be able to handle her bad attitude and overall grumpiness, let me know. I will understand. I just don’t want you to change your mind in the middle of this and leave her by herself.”

              “That won’t happen,” Clarke promised as she folded a shirt and dropped it into her suitcase. “I’ve missed hanging out with Lexa. This will give us a chance to catch up.”

              “Okay, just please be patient with her. Being an athlete was her life and it’s going to take some time for her to rediscover herself. She’s not in a good place yet emotionally.” Anya sighed and shook her head. “I shouldn’t even be going.” She looked to Raven, apologetically. “I can’t go.”

              “I’ll understand if you want to stay,” Raven assured her. “But I think it’d be good if Clarke spent some time with Lexa. I know it’s not the same thing but when I was in that accident in high school and my goal to become a soccer player ended, it took time, but I found a new passion. You know who helped me out of my funk?” She gestured to Clarke. “I had just met her and she was aggravating and I wanted to punch her but she motivated me.”

              Anya thought it over for a moment before looking back at Clarke. “You’re sure you can do this?”

              Clarke smiled. “I can handle Lexa. It won’t be a problem.”

 

 

 

              Anya was packing her suitcase the following morning when she heard a loud clattering sound from downstairs. She quickly made her way downstairs and heard another loud noise from Lexa’s room. Anya had turned Lexa’s workout room into her permanent room with the help of their fellow athlete friends Lincoln and Octavia while Lexa was still in the hospital. It was the only change Lexa hadn’t completely been pissed about.

              She pushed the already cracked door open more and saw Lexa tossing her trophies into a box. She frowned as she leaned against the doorway. “What are you doing?”

              “They’re just taking up space,” Lexa answered without looking at Anya. She picked another trophy up from her dresser and tossed it haphazardly into the box.

              “Okay, that’s enough.” Anya moved into the room and pulled the box away from Lexa. “You’re going to break one of them.” She looked through the box to make sure the brunette hadn’t already done just that. “I’ll put them away for you if that’s what you want.”

              “My hands still work,” Lexa huffed.

              Anya rolled her eyes. “I wish your mouth didn’t.”

              “That was rude,” Lexa said, not really offended. “I can put my own stuff away.”

              “But I’ll do it with more care.” Anya picked up a trophy and smiled. “Your first soccer win. You thought for sure it was your calling but when Costia ditched it, you didn’t want to play anymore.”

              “That is not why I quit. I just got bored.”

              “Yeah, because Costia wasn’t there for you to drool over.” Anya placed the trophy carefully into the box and moved on to the next one, reminiscing as she did so. When she was finally finished, she pushed the box to the far corner of the room. “We can leave it there until I feel like hefting it to the basement… or until Lincoln returns. Then he can do it. Have you spoken to him or Octavia?”  
              Lexa shook her head, guiltily. “They called last night but I wasn’t in the mood for a conversation. I didn’t want to bring them down from their Pyeongchang high, you know?”

              Anya moved to sit on the edge of Lexa’s bed. “I know things are shitty right now but physical therapy has been going well, right? And you’re only twenty-three. You’ll be able to get back out there.”

              Lexa didn’t want to be a downer. She knew she needed to lighten up or at least pretend to. She forced a smile. “Yeah, that’s the goal.”

              The doorbell sounded and Anya stood up. “So that’s Raven and Clarke.”

              “Anya,” Lexa sighed, irritated that she hadn’t been told about this visit.

              “I knew you’d overthink things if I told you Clarke was coming,” Anya explained. “Just be yourself… and maybe apologize for being an ass the last few months.”

              Lexa reluctantly made her way out to the foyer and took a deep breath as Anya opened the front door. She saw Raven enter the house first before Clarke stepped in looking every bit as gorgeous as when Lexa had last seen her months ago. She suddenly felt self-conscience and vulnerable sitting in her wheelchair. She didn’t want Clarke to see her differently than she had before but she knew that was inevitable. She wasn’t that confident athlete Clarke had known.

              “We’re going to grab food and come back so we can have lunch,” Raven quickly said as she pulled Anya out of the house. “We won’t be long,” she added before closing the front door, not giving Lexa a chance to protest.            

              Clarke stepped closer to Lexa and smiled. “Hey, Lexa,” she began. “It’s been a while.”

              Lexa began to scratch at one of the arm rests of her wheelchair. “Yeah, um… how have you been?”

              “Busy, mostly,” Clarke replied.

              “Right, med school,” Lexa said, breaking eye contact and looking at the floor.

              Clarke shifted on her feet as she bit her lower lip, knowing how she wanted to proceed but unsure of how Lexa would react. “So, you kind of vanished on me. I’ve missed you.”

              Lexa looked up to meet Clarke’s gaze. “I’m sorry. I just needed space from everyone. It wasn’t just you.”

              “I understand. I’m not upset,” Clarke assured her. “I hope you don’t mind spending a week hanging out with me. I know Anya probably didn’t give you much of a choice.”

              “No, she did. I wanted to see you.” Okay, so that was a bit of a lie. Lexa didn’t want to see anyone, especially Clarke.

              Clarke smirked. “You were always a bad liar.”

              Lexa blushed. “It’s not you, really. People have just been acting differently with me like this and I hate it.”

              Clarke reached out, placing a hand on top of Lexa’s, which was still scratching at her armrest. “You don’t have to explain yourself. We can start over.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand gently. “Or pick up where we left off.”

              Where they left off had been a little more intimate than what Lexa thought Clarke would want. Three months ago she had wanted Clarke to be her girlfriend and she was sure the answer would’ve been yes if she had asked. Now? Now she wasn’t so sure Clarke saw her as anything more than a charity case. “Starting over sounds good.” Lexa checked her watch. “We can watch the Men’s Slopstyle. I want to see Lincoln nail his runs.”

              Clarke was surprised that Lexa still wanted to watch the events but didn’t comment on it. She was glad the athlete was still supportive of her friends despite not being able to participate in Pyeongchang. Maybe there was a chance that she’d be able to rekindle their friendship during her stay once Lexa realized she didn’t view her any differently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

              Anya had returned home with Raven within half an hour, just in time to see Lincoln dominate his runs and place first in the Men’s Slopstyle event. She felt elated and so proud. He had just missed medaling last Olympics and even though he had been a good sport about it, she knew he had been disappointed in himself. “We’ll definitely have to call him when things wind down and he’s not out celebrating.” Anya glanced over at Lexa. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear from you.”

              “Yeah, we can call him later,” Lexa said, happily. “That cab triple 1440 was so sick.”

              “It definitely was,” Anya agreed, happy that Lexa was seemingly in a good mood. Well, she was until one of the announcers brought her up.

              _“If Lexa and Anya are watching, they must be so stoked for Lincoln. That was a very creative run. It was Lexa level of creative. Remember her backside triple cork 1440?”_

 _“Of course I do,” the other announcer said. “I rewatched that move numerous times. She was definitely the most creative and daring snowboarder the world had ever seen.”_   

              Anya watched as Lexa’s mood changed. The fact that they were speaking about her in the past tense didn’t help matters. Before Anya could say anything to try to make the situation better, Clarke spoke up.

              “So, is it true that skiing is more sophisticated than snowboarding?” Clarke took a bite of her food, innocently, as she looked between Anya and Lexa.

              Anya quirked a brow and looked to her sister. “Lexa…”

              “I heard the blasphemy,” Lexa turned her wheelchair around so that she was fully facing Clarke. “Snowboarding takes just as much skill as skiing does. I wouldn’t say one is better than the other…,”

              “But snowboarding is definitely more fun,” Anya replied.

              Lexa pointed at Anya in agreement as she kept her eyes on Clarke. “Which do you think you’d prefer, Clarke?”

              Clarke’s eyes trailed over Lexa as she smirked. “Well, snowboarding has definitely gotten my attention as of late. I usually only watch sports for the hot athletes.”

              Lexa laughed. “Oh, you’re one of those fans?”

              Clarke shrugged. “I can just appreciate sports more with a little incentive, you know?”

              Raven laughed. “Yeah, Clarke doesn’t watch a sport without eye-candy. She honestly drools over at least one person per sport.”

              “Two people per sport if you count the men’s and women’s teams. Oh hell, and there’s definitely more than one woman to drool over on the United States Women’s National Soccer team.”

              Clarke set her container of food down on the coffee table and patted her stomach. “I definitely need to walk that off.” She got up from the couch and looked at Lexa. “Want to join?”

              Lexa wasn’t much for going outside anymore. She didn’t get recognized too often but when she did, the sympathetic stares and words from her fans left her more uncomfortable than appreciative.

              “She’d love to,” Anya answered for her sister, ignoring the look Lexa threw her way.

              “Great, we won’t be long,” Clarke promised.

              Lexa reluctantly followed Clarke to the foyer, grabbing a pair of sunglasses that were sitting on the small table nearby. She reached for the door knob at the same time as Clarke. “I’ve got it.” She opened the door, leaving enough space for Clarke to go through first. “After you.”

              Clarke smiled. “Thanks.” She exited the house and made her way down to the sidewalk and waited for Lexa.

              The brunette was by Clarke’s side within seconds, not having to deal with steps. She gestured down the right side of the sidewalk and looked to Clarke. “There’s a park down this way, I used to go to. It’s not far and you’ll see a lot of cute dogs.”

              “I’m all for cute dogs.” As Clarke began to walk, she glanced over at Lexa, having so many questions but not sure what reaction she would get. Deciding to take a chance, Clarke took a deep breath and asked her first question. “So, you’re in physical therapy?”

              “Yeah, and I actually enjoy it. I miss training and being super active. I get stir crazy being at home.”

              “Well how about taking up a new sport when you’re ready? My friend is actually on a sled hockey team for kicks. Maybe we can go to a game one of these days. And it’s mixed-gendered if you’re ever interested.”

              Lexa looked unsure. “Do they just take anyone?”

              “Nope, you have to actually be good. There are tryouts and everything.”

              Lexa perked up a bit at hearing there’d actually be a challenge. “I’ll keep it in mind. I’ve been thinking about adapted skiing but I don’t think I’d get a rush from it like I did snowboarding. Pulling off tricks and getting big air gave me such a rush.”

              “Hey, Anya said there’s still a chance you’ll get mobility back, right? You might not have to give up snowboarding.”

              Lexa smiled tightly. “Right.”

              Before anything else could be said, a car driving by slowed and the windows rolled down. A woman removed her sunglasses and tilted her head to the side as she looked at Lexa. “About damn time you returned to the living. Not that you were missing much. Everything still sucks.” The woman looked at Clarke before looking back at Lexa. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before putting her sunglasses back on and driving off without another word.

              Lexa laughed. “Sorry, that was Echo. She’s my neighbor and that was one of the rare times she actually forms sentences.”

              “She seemed… interesting,” Clarke said, unsure of what to make of the woman.

              “She is. And she’s a stunt double. Pretty bad ass.” The two continued to make their way to the park and Lexa decided on a topic other than her new wheelchair bound life. “So, how’s med school treating you?”

              “Not bad, surprisingly. I mean, it’s definitely not the easiest thing but I’m enjoying it.”

              “Have time for anything other than studying?” Lexa asked.

              “I make time where I can. I’m trying to enjoy life more and not lose my mind studying all the time. I just really don’t want to fail at the one thing I really want, you know?”

              “Yeah, I get that. I hope having to stay with me won’t disrupt your downtime.”

              “Of course not,” Clarke assured her. “If I wasn’t at school, I’d just be at my apartment killing time.”

              “Do you still draw?” Lexa remembered how she and Clarke first met and smiled at the memory.

 

_Clarke was at a house party Raven had forced her to go to so she was currently sitting in a corner, drawing on a napkin, hoping it would pass time. She was lost in her own little world when a beer bottle was placed down beside her napkin. She looked up and was met with the most gorgeous green eyes, which, unsurprisingly, belonged to a ridiculously gorgeous woman._

_“You looked like you could use a drink,” the woman said. She held up a juice pouch. “Or maybe one of these.”_

_Clarke saw that the woman herself was drinking a juice pouch and laughed lightly. “I’ll take the juice, thank you…”_

_“Lexa.” Lexa handed over the juice pouch and picked the beer up, passing it off to a random person walking by. “Not enjoying yourself?”_

_Clarke sighed as she poked the straw through the pouch. “Not really. On a normal day, this would totally be my thing but I’m not feeling it tonight. I only came because my best friend wanted me to meet her girlfriend, which hasn’t happened yet. I’m pretty sure I saw her disappear with her girlfriend upstairs.”_

_Lexa’s eyes narrowed as a thought hit her. “Are you Clarke? Raven’s friend?”_

_Clarke’s eyes widened. “I am. How did you guess that?”_

_“My sister, Anya, is dating Raven. I did the introduction thing a few days ago. So,” she gestured to the napkin. “What do you have going there?”_

_Clarke looked at the napkin, sheepishly. “I’m just passing time.”_

_“May I?” Lexa asked as her hand hovered over the napkin. At Clarke’s nod, she picked it up. She looked at the napkin and looked back at Clarke, shocked. “This is pretty awesome. I mean, the image of—is that you? – drowning face first in…”_

_“A puddle of beer,” Clarke clarified._

_“Yeah, I guess that’s dark but it speaks volumes.” Lexa gestured behind her. “Want to go to the deck.” She handed back the napkin. “I can save you from your boredom… if you want. If not, I can definitely leave you alone.” Lexa took a sip from her juice pouch and Clarke just about died at how cute this woman was._

_Clarke stood up. “Lead the way.”_

_Lexa smiled and made her way to the backdoor. She slid the door open and let Clarke out first before stepping out behind her. “So, what is it that you do, Clarke?”_

_Clarke moved to lean her back against the wooden railing. “I’m in my last year of med school.”_

_Lexa looked impressed. “That’s amazing.”_

_“Thanks. What do you do?”_

_“Nothing as awesome as being a future doctor. I’m a snowboarder. I’m actually slated to go to PyeongChang this year. I can’t wait. Sochi was riveting but also overwhelming because it was my first Olympics but now I feel like I’m in an even better mindset than I was back then.”_

_Clarke’s eyes widened. “Uh, I’m pretty sure being a star athlete is just as awesome.”_

_Lexa chuckled. “Okay, let’s agree that we’re both bad asses.” She held up her juice pouch and Clarke happily knocked her pouch to Lexa’s before taking a sip._

_“Raven did mention that Anya was a snowboarder. Is it a family thing?”_

_“Our dad loves sports but he doesn’t participate in any professionally. He owns a gym. And it’s just us three.”_

_“Oh, sorry,” Clarke said, assuming Lexa’s other parent had died. “I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories.”_

_Lexa chuckled. “Our dad adopted us when we were babies and he isn’t interested in romantic relationships hence the single parent thing.”_

_Clarke relaxed at hearing that. “Got it. So, other than snowboarding, what do you do?”_

_“I dabble in other sports. Sometimes go to parties and talk to beautiful future doctors.”_

_Clarke smiled, looking down as she blushed lightly. “Seduce them with juice pouches?”_

_Lexa winked before taking a sip of her drink._

_The backdoor slid open and Raven looked at the two. “Hey, glad you two have gotten the introductions out of the way. Clarke, come meet Anya. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”  
              Clarke quirked a brow._

_“What?” Raven asked, innocently. “I was.”_

_“Where were you looking? In Anya’s-,”_

_“Anyway,” Raven cut her off. “Time for a meet and greet.”_

_Clarke looked over at Lexa. “It was nice meeting you, Lexa. I’m sure I’ll see you again soon.” She held up her drink. “Thanks for this.”_

_“Anytime,” Lexa said before Clarke disappeared back inside._

“I haven’t had much time as of late but I do sketches every now and then,” Clarke replied. “Nothing extravagant.”

              The two reached the park and Lexa stationed herself beside a bench so Clarke could sit. “That’s too bad. ‘Clarke drowning in beer’ is still a work of art in my opinion.”

              Clarke laughed. “You remember that? I lost that napkin at the party. I wanted to add it to my collection for memory’s sake.”

              “Then it’s lucky for you that I found it at the party and have been keeping it safe.”

              Clarke brightened at the news. “You really kept that silly thing this entire time?”

              “I certainly have,” Lexa admitted. “It reminds me of when we first met.” She felt guilt overcome her. “Clarke, I really am sorry for the way I’ve been. I’ve missed our friendship.”

              “I’m not holding it against you, Lexa. Just don’t do it again because then we will have a problem.”

              Lexa smiled. “I won’t,” she promised, regretting the three months of not having Clarke in her life. She could be fine with just friends. She didn’t need anything more but to know Clarke was there for her. 


End file.
